


Alma

by Mswriter07



Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [5]
Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: On the sidewalk, Beth looped her arm with Alma’s again and walked her down the block until they got to the stairs leading to the bar.  “Is this establishment above ground at all?”“It is but this is the entrance,” Beth laughed
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Series: Benny and his Queen Beth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Alma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy this. I had fun writing it.

Alma took the train from Lexington, Kentucky to New York City, where Beth picked her up from Penn Station. Beth helped her with her piece of luggage and they hugged each other on the platform. Alma got a good look at Beth and said, “You’re glowing dear. What have you been up to?”

“I’m with Benny Watts now.”

“The lanky chess player boss?” Alma asked as she looped the arms together and they left the station.

“The one and only. We’re going to his bar before I take you to get settled in at your hotel,” Beth said as she waved a cab down. When one stopped they got in and Beth gave the block she wanted and changed the subject matter while they were in the cab. Alma knew better than to bring Benny back up until they got to their destination; she asked about the tourist attractions and cafes to visit. Beth rattled off the typical popular and well-known places knowing her mother wouldn’t go to any of those places. The cab dropped them at the bottom of the block Beth stated and Beth paid the cabbie as she got out of the car behind her mother.

On the sidewalk, Beth looped her arm with Alma’s again and walked her down the block until they got to the stairs leading to the bar. “Is this establishment above ground at all?”

“It is but this is the entrance,” Beth laughed. She helped Alma down the stairs and opened the door for her. 

Alma stepped inside first and Beth followed behind. Alma looked at the ground floor then moved to the second floor and she paused on Benny who lounged at their table with a cigarette at the edge of his mouth while he sifted through papers. He hadn’t noticed Beth or her mother yet. Alma leaned close to Beth and whispered, “You picked a good one. Beautiful kids, when you two decide, but I’m patient.”  
“Mother!” Beth whispered back. 

Alma couldn’t help her soft laugh and that got Benny’s attention. He set his cigarette in the ashtray next to him and got up from the table to help Beth and meet her mother. He met them at the bottom of the steps and took Alma’s suitcase from Beth and Alma said, “You have a nice establishment, Mr. Watts.”

“Thank you, ma’am, and call me Benny please.” Benny held his hand out and she put her hand in his. He squeezed her hand gently and kissed the back of her hand before he motioned for the women to go ahead of him. Beth led her up the stairs and over to their table. She picked a towel and wiped off the tabletop where Benny dropped his cigarette ash. 

Benny reached the table and noticed Beth cleaning up his mess. “Sorry about that. The papers were interesting.”

“I could tell when we came in. You didn’t even look up when the bell rang.”

“They’re very interesting. A lot of solid information.” Benny reiterated.

“Well, we can discuss the papers in a little bit. Let’s visit with my mom for a bit and relax,” Beth said as she sat down next to Benny. Benny stacked the papers and snapped his fingers signaling a waitress to the table. 

“How may I help you?”

“Beth and I will take coffees how we drink them and get whatever Beth ‘s mother wants needs, her heart’s desire,” Benny said.

“We can do that.” The waitress turned to Alma and asked, “What can I get for you, ma’am? Food, drink, anything?”

“I am a bit famished. Can I start with a small salad with ranch dressing on the side and water to start?”

“Yes ma’am. Any allergies or dislike of food?”

“I like most things and no allergies.”

“Alright. I’ll have everything out soon.” She went downstairs to the kitchen area. She looked at the cook and said, “What do we have for a small salad and ranch dressing?”

“We have enough. Is it for Benny or Beth?”

“Beth’s mother is visiting and Benny said we have to provide whatever she wants or needs or even her heart’s desire if she asks for it.”

“Is she nice at least?”

“She sounds reasonable so it doesn’t look problematic. She just asked for the ranch to be on the side so that’s the only specific thing. What else do we have for mains and desserts if she wants the rest of the courses?”

“Hamburgers, steaks, a couple of different fishes, I think, cod and catfish right now along with stuff for different sides. Desserts I can do fruit crepes, we have apple pie and french silk pie.”

“Thanks. I’m going to make Benny and Beth’s coffees while you get the salad together.”

Back at the table, Alma looked at Benny and asked, “Why were you so short with your staff?”

“I didn’t mean for it to come off like that. I’ll apologize when she comes back. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of properly when you visit and are our guest,” Benny said.

“Thank you.”

A few moments later, the waitress returned with the coffees and salad and Alma’s water, and as she set their things down in front of the person Benny looked up at her and said, “Sorry for being short with you earlier.”

“That’s okay Mr. Watts. I knew what you meant.” Then she turned to Alma and said, “We have steak, hamburgers, and fish for mains when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, dear. I’ll let you know.” Alma said.

Thirty minutes later when Alma was done eating her meal, she looked over at Beth and Benny and saw they were whispering and flipping through a few of the pages. Alma steepled her fingers and asked, “Have you seen Townes recently?”

Their heads shot up from the papers and Beth asked, “Why?”

“Because he’s spoken to both Jolene and Cleo….”

“We know. They’ve reported to us after they spoke to him,” Benny said.

“You might want to keep an eye on them. I’ve been hearing stuff around Lexington and Townes thinks he’s several steps ahead of you two.”

“What have you been hearing Mom?”

“He’s trying to get leverage over you two to earn favor with Borgov so he can work his deal out.”

“We’ll check in with them. What is he trying to offer Borgov?” Beth asked.

“Your heads on a platter if I understood correctly. But like I said please check in with your friends. I don’t have a good feeling about all this. How many weeks has it been since you’ve seen Townes or talked to him, Beth?”

“Almost two months.”

“Maybe you need to arrange a group meeting between the three of you to decide if things need to be taken farther than all this exculpatory stuff you’re doing to sideline him. He’s starting to see through you and that could be very bad.” Alma replied. 

“We’ll take a look at things but we seem okay for now.”

“Well since I came by train and gave you Lexington news, then maybe you need to tighten your New York City chains so that they don’t reach Lexington so soon.”

“We’ll call a meeting and get things tightened back up,” Benny said.


End file.
